One problem in today's delivery methods is that women suffer from dystocya during labor. This could result in that the delivery does not progress as desired and that the labor is drawn out without a successful natural childbirth. The pregnant woman may become frustrated and it may be necessary to use methods such as, vacuum, forceps or caesarean to deliver the baby. The dystocya of the pregnant woman may also expose the fetus to injury and fatigue.
The lactate concentration in the blood of the fetus has been measured in the past to control that the fetus does not suffer from oxygen deficiency. However, the lactate concentration in the fetus does not indicate the condition of the pregnant woman. There is a need to more effectively determine and control the condition of woman suffering from dystocya at an early stage to avoid unnecessary labor before using surgical and alternative childbirth methods.